


那些你藏不住的甜（下）

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw





	那些你藏不住的甜（下）

金婷宥攀着黄旭熙的肩膀坐下去的时候，双腿止不住地发抖。黄旭熙没有帮她，两只手都握着胸前柔软的小团子，大力揉捏。  
腿根已经湿淋淋地一片，进入毫不费力。可完全吃进去以后金婷宥已经脸红耳热到不行了，她的膝盖抵在黄旭熙的大腿两侧，难耐地磨着床单。  
“旭熙你，动一动。”  
黄旭熙听话地动了一下，就再没动作了。  
“你不可以这样呜……”  
硬物杵在身体里，明明更舒服的感觉就在眼前，可黄旭熙就是不给她。  
“你自己来喔。”他说。  
金婷宥没办法，只能扶着黄旭熙，小心翼翼地开始起落。她想念那种更快的频率，但她自己做不到，每一下都是加剧渴望而已。  
“帮帮我。”  
金婷宥含着泪俯身去讨吻，黄旭熙把她垂落的长发撩到耳后，给了她一个温柔的吻。  
“拜托了，请用力地……”  
话音未落，就被由下而上地重重顶了一下，金婷宥闷哼一声，腰彻底地软了。随后而来的抽插终于带来了熟悉的酥麻感觉，金婷宥扬起脖颈呻吟，听着肉体碰撞发出的声音，渐渐失神。

深夜旖旎也在对门房间上演。  
金道英被肏得崩溃时，双腿在床上胡乱地蹭，膝盖顶着床想抬起身体逃离，却被郑在玹握住，然后把他的腿分得更开坐下去。  
没有一丝含糊，郑在玹每一下都是冲着最深处去的，过快的速度让房间里充满色情的声音。  
金道英受不住地讨饶了，他按住郑在玹的肩膀，喊他“哥哥”。  
“你慢一点，慢一点……”  
郑在玹握着他的大腿，只想往更深处去，求饶的撒娇听着更像催情剂，还想要更多、更多。  
“哥，你叫得，太好听了。”  
喘着粗气说出这样一句带了调笑的荤话，金道英听了真的受不住地想逃。他从心里到身体都麻酥酥地，骑乘的体位让性器进得前所未有的深，他觉得自己再做下去真的要被玩坏了。  
“你换个，换个姿势……”  
“是你要求的。”  
“不、不是！”  
金道英后悔得快哭了，他膝盖抵着床，用力按住郑在玹的肩膀不让他动，自己抬起臀抽离了那还热烫着的硬物。  
郑在玹大发慈悲地让他歇了口气，然而还没等他把气喘匀了，又突然施力握住他的腰把他按着坐了下去。  
“啊！”  
金道英简直瞬间飙泪，他幽怨地瞪了郑在玹一眼，只得到一个微笑的回应。  
事后郑在玹大言不惭地说：“在上面是不是好累？我其实舍不得你累。”


End file.
